


Rational Fear

by BotchedExperiment



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Emetophobia, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Phobias, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5215130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BotchedExperiment/pseuds/BotchedExperiment
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Walter's sick, Sylvester can't breathe, Paige helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rational Fear

**Author's Note:**

> This was written from a sudden late-night writing burst after not writing anything useful for months. It may not be the best as I'm experimenting with some techniques, but I adore it.
> 
> Sylvester is one of the first TV characters I've been able to relate to so well. Yeah, these are basically my feelings poured onto this pour soul with enough problems already.

Sylvester couldn't live with himself at the moment.

His friend, his best friend, was laid up on the garage sofa. A nasty virus came on Walter quickly. So quickly it was unnerving, and now the genius could hardly move without vomiting. Paige had set a waste bin next to the sofa so Walter wouldn’t have to get up.

Everyone continued on with their work as if it was nothing; well, of course they were checking on Walter, especially Paige who seemed to treat him as if he were a sick Ralph. Walter knew how to take care of himself; he knew the limits of his own body (paying attention to them was another matter altogether).

Then, there was the member of the team who had created a temporary work station as far away from Walter as possible, spending the day on the brink of an anxiety attack. He wanted to see if Walter was okay, he really did, but Sylvester couldn’t get himself anywhere near him.

Sylvester could feel everyone watching him; it was quite possible they resented him for it. He would probably resent him too. Was he selfish? Well, yeah, probably, but-

_Oh God, no. Please not again._

He wasn’t sure how much longer he could listen to the retches and gags, echoing throughout the garage. Sylvester covered his ears, closed his eyes, and stayed that way until he was sure it was over. _It'll be over soon. It has to be._

Walter couldn’t help it. His genius friend was so sick Sylvester had no place to be upset; but he was.

Sylvester was so focused on blocking the sound that he didn’t feel Paige's hand on his shoulder. He opened one eye and then the other. He gave a cautious look at Paige's hand before looking at her face. She had touched Walter, and most likely his vomit as well. The thought made him cringe.

Paige removed her hand once she sees the look on his face, "It's okay," she lifted both arms and took a step back, "Washed my hands. Promise."

He watched said hands pull his arms off of his ears. Quiet, finally.

"This must be really hard for you, I'm sorry."

"I- I don't know what you're talking about. Walter's my friend and all that matters right now is his health and-" It was that moment that the retching started again. Dry heaving, really. His ears were covered once again and Paige patiently waiting until the sound was gone and Sylvester could hear her.

"He's going home as soon as he can handle a car ride," She told him calmly, "I'm driving him home myself, but right now . . ."

"I know."

Paige's frown deepened.

He couldn't do it any longer. Sylvester was beginning to feel suffocated inside the large, germ-ridden garage. He couldn't . . . he couldn’t breathe.

"Oh- oh no, Sylvester, it's okay. Come on, just breathe."

"I _can't_."

She rubbed his arm gently until he caught his breath; there were a couple times where it tried to run away again but he kept himself grounded. His heartbeat went back to the constant anxious _thump_ in his chest as opposed to the _about-to-fly-out_ feeling.

No doubt, his attack could be heard throughout the entire garage, just like Walter's symptoms. How could he look the others in the eye now? Paige seemed to be the only one who understood.

"I don't think they're mad at you."

Apparently Paige could read his mind too.

Sylvester sighed, running a hand down his face, "I'm the only one who hasn’t- hasn’t helped. They've never neglected to point out my being irrational before and I don’t think this would be any different," he explained.

"They know you, Sylvester."

That was part of the problem. They knew better than him when he was being rational and when he was being irrational.

Walter didn’t return until the next week, even then he looked a bit tired and out of it, but hopefully he'd never look as out of it as he did the day he was sick.

"Sylvester," 

Walter was headed toward his direction before he could process it.

"I'd like you to know I'm not angry with you."

Frankly, Sylvester felt a little betrayed, "Did Paige say something?"

"I heard you. You know, the other day when I was sick."

"I'm so sorry, Walter," was all he could say. Apologies never really affected his friend, but it made Sylvester feel better to apologize.

"There's no need for apology," Case in point, "But if you're ever in a situation like that again, I'd like you to go home."

Sylvester shook his head, "We deal with life and death all the time and we never just 'go home', Walter. It's all-"

"That's life and death. This was something that could've been easily resolved." Whenever Paige advised him to say or do something, there was a tinge of hesitation in Walter's voice. Where was that tinge now?


End file.
